Followed
by TStabler
Summary: Olivia is spending a day out in the city with the girls, but she isn't alone. What happens when she realizes she's being followed? She goes to look for her stalker, of course. E/O One-word-one-shot


**A/N: An odd and easily cliché word, but I put a new spin on it. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and characters. TStabler© just owns this story.**

"I like the pink one better," Olivia said, screwing her face up in the mirror. "It's brighter, sexier, flirtier, and it's Breast Cancer Awareness Month, so I feel like I should be in pink at this thing."

Casey tilted her head. "The black one was shorter," she said. "And it made your boobs look amazing."

"Casey," Olivia said, her eyes widening, "I'm not going to pick a dress because of how it makes my boobs look!"

"Yeah," Alex said with a smirk. "Elliot would rather she keep her boobs covered," she chuckled. "Well, until he wants to see them, that is."

"This is an NYPD awards gala," Olivia hissed. "I'm not going to be showing anyone my boobs!"

Alex chuckled. "Hey, Benson, you should get the red one. Elliot thinks you look hot in red."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna pick a dress based on what he thinks, either," she said. Then her cell phone buzzed. She looked at the device, clutched in her hand, tapped the message icon, then shot her head up and looked around. "I'm gonna change," she mumbled, running back into the dressing room. "I know which one," she said, pulling up her pants and pulling off the red dress.

"Which one are you getting?" Casey asked, holding up three dresses on hangers.

"The pink one," Olivia said as Alex mouthed along with her.

Casey shook her head as she put all but the pink one back on the rack. "Why am I not surprised?" she asked with a scoff.

Olivia came out of the dressing room, in her own clothes, and said, "The pink one makes my ass look incredible, and it's cut on a bias. I can show off my legs."

"Your legs did look fabulous in the pink one," Alex said, biting her bottom lip.

"With the white stilettos I just bought?" Olivia said, hitting Alex in the arm. "I might have to arrest a couple of people at this thing tonight."

Alex laughed. "Like Elliot's gonna let anyone go near you," she said. "And if he doesn't seem to notice, or care, I won't let anyone go near you."

Olivia chuckled and looked at Casey. "You lose," she said. "I'm not getting that black monstrosity. Put it back," she demanded.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay," she grumbled, putting the dress down and following the girls to the register. "I just can't believe I'm the only one wearing black," she griped.

"You're the only one who can't pull off color," Alex snipped, making a face.

Olivia laughed as she paid for her dress, then waited as the girls paid for theirs. She led them out into the city afternoon, and they strolled down the block to a trendy salon.

"Hey, Benson," Alex said, holding up a bottle. "Go blonde!"

Olivia looked horrified. "I am not...no!" she yelled, ripping the bleach out of Alex's hand. She handed back to the stylist, who had been using it, and said, "Forgive her. She's insane."

The stylist nodded, then went back to bleaching his client's hair.

"I think you'd look hot blonde," Alex defended.

Casey chuckled. "You think she'd look hot with a shaved head, covered in peanut butter, wearing nothing but a purple dog collar and a pair of army boots."

Alex froze. She pictured it. "Hell yeah, she would," she mumbled with a low groan and a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, ew," Olivia said, sitting on the waiting area's couch. "Knock it off, Alex," she scolded. "Do you think maybe it should be shorter?" she asked, fingering her hair.

"No," Casey said, "Get extensions, and dye it, like, a rich auburn-y color."

"I am not having fake hair sewn into my head," Olivia said, looking at Casey as if she lost her mind. "Have you both gone mad?" she asked, looking at Alex.

Alex sighed and sat next to Olivia. She handed her a bottle of nail polish and said, "Keep the length, just have it relaxed a little. Straighten it."

Olivia sighed. "Elliot likes it wavy," she said with a sad tone.

"Look, Benson," Casey said, "The man has been divorced for six months. If he hasn't made a move now...will you turn that thing off? Or at least tell whoever it is to stop texting you. You're out with the girls. Christ, even on vibrate it's loud."

Olivia looked down at the phone. She tapped the message icon again, then looked up, nervous. She looked around the salon, then read the message again with a smile. "I think I'm just gonna get a mani-pedi and a waxing."

"Your not gonna touch your hair?" Alex asked.

"Nah," Olivia said, getting off the couch. "I like it the way it is," she said, looking down at the phone again. She walked over to the woman by the pedicure chair, followed by Casey and Alex, and handed the technician the pale pink polish Alex had chosen.

After they finished at the salon, they were on their way to a cafe for lunch when Olivia's cell buzzed again. She looked down and back up, turning her head in all directions. "I'll meet you there," she said, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Casey shouted.

"Someone's been following me, Im gonna find out who!" Olivia yelled back. She crossed the street and was out of their field of vision in mere moments. She carefully turned the corner, looking in all directions, trying to find the man who had been following her, watching her every move since she left her apartment.

A tap on her shoulder snapped her head toward him, and their eyes met. "Hey," he whispered.

"You've been following me," she accused, putting one hand on her hip as the other clutched her bags.

He nodded. "I have," he said with a shrug. "I knew you would never tell me what you wearing, so I followed you." He held up a bag of his own. "My tie is the same color as your dress."

"You're gonna wear pink?" she asked, surprised.

He nodded. "Real men wear pink," he said, clearing his throat.

Olivia laughed and grabbed his tee-shirt. She pulled him close to her and pressed her lips to his. "You followed me to the shoe store first," she mumbled against his lips.

"Those white heels make your ass and legs look fucking amazing," he groaned, cupping her ass as he said it.

Olivia moaned a bit as he squeezed her bottom, then slid his arms up around her waist. "And then to Chanel," she said, biting on his bottom lip. She pulled a bit and he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"I didn't want Alex talking you into skintight pleather, or something equally trashy," he said, dropping his head to her neck. "That pink dress...damn, baby, you're not gonna keep that on very long."

"Is that why you asked me to get it?" she asked, moaning as he nibbled on her neck.

He nodded then moved his lips, kissing back up to hers. "You looked so fucking beautiful," he whispered, He ran a hand through her hair and said, "I followed you the salon so you wouldn't cut this. Baby, I love playing with your hair. And when we're making love, and you throw your head back or forward or to the side, and it flies...it's the sexiest thing. I love the way it falls, the loose waves, the color. Your hair is absolutely perfect."

Olivia smiled at him. "You told me," she said. "I read that message three times, it was so sweet."

"When I was sure you weren't cutting it, I went into Leger and got my shirt and tie. I have to pick up my suit down the block now, but I had to see you," he told her, pulling her closer. "I missed you," he whispered to her.

"I missed you, too, El," she whispered back, nuzzling his nose with hers.

Elliot pulled his head back a little, looked to his left, and said, "Come with me." He grabbed her hand and pulled, leading her into a darker corner. He turned her and pressed her up against the wall, making both of them drop their bags. He cupped her face and said, "I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when we show up to this thing together. _Together,_ Liv."

Olivia smiled as he kissed her and her hands ran up his back, winding into his hair. She moaned as he deepened the kiss and she felt his hands sliding down her body. "El," she whispered, almost gasping.

"Baby," he said, "You left so early. I just...I need to touch you, feel you," he told her between kisses. He slipped his hands into her jeans and said, "You wore the boots that drive me crazy."

Olivia chuckled. "They're comfortable," she said.

"Sexy as hell," he mumbled, shoving her underwear aside. "God, you're wet," he chuckled as his finger slid up and down.

"Just thinking about you does this to me," she moaned as he worked his fingers over her.

Elliot groaned slightly as he pushed two fingers into her and twisted. "What exactly have you been thinking about?" he asked with a chuckle.

"You," Olivia whispered. "Your eyes, your hands, your attitude," she listed. "Just you."

"I can't stop thinking about you, either," he told her. He kissed her as his fingers worked faster, his thumb moving over her clit.

Olivia moaned into his mouth, clenching, feeling the fire he always ignited begin to rise. "El," she groaned, scraping her nails down his scalp.

Elliot stopped, then. "Do you hear that?" he asked, frozen.

"Footsteps," Olivia nodded with a frustrated moan.

Elliot kissed her, apologizing. He pulled his away from her, licking his fingers as he readjusted Olivia's jeans. "We'll finish this later," he whispered, backing away from her just in time to see Casey and Alex turn the corner.

"There you are!" Alex yelled.

Casey folded her arms. "Do you know how hard you are to follow?" she asked.

Elliot chuckled, sharing a look with Olivia.

"You ran off so fast," Casey said, then she noticed Elliot. "What are you doing...oh," she said, her eyes widening slightly. "Oh, my God," she laughed.

Alex, looking slightly upset, asked, "How long?"

Elliot smirked, then pulled Olivia closer to him. "Six months," he said, turning his head and kissing her.

Casey and Alex looked at each other and shrugged. "Since your divorce? Damn," Alex said. "She is impossible to keep track of, and how did we not know?"

"She's evasive," Casey said, narrowing her eyes. "Come on, Benson. We have reservations at Disarro's."

Olivia kissed Elliot one more time and said, "I'll see you at home."

"You mean I can't come with you?" Elliot asked, pouting.

Alex turned and shook her head. "She needs some girl time. Just one day without you following her around like you do at work." She laughed and the three friends walked away, out of the alley toward their restaurant.

Elliot picked up his bag and walked out of the alley, too, laughing at just how clueless Alex and Casey really were, and how much fun it was tagging along on their girl's day out. He took a step, then he smirked. He turned to the right and whisteled, loving how easy it was to follow Olivia.

**A/N: Kind of fun, kind of smutty, kind of something new for the word "Followed." **


End file.
